Ghoul Reborn: TokyoTale
by SA-ramblings
Summary: Blood. Lots of blood. If there was ever a time they wondered what being covered in blood was like, that had been the time to find out. And they wished they never wondered. ...Where were they now? ((TokyoTale created by xsylvia-black-drawsx on Tumblr, major dosage of gore/violence references to PTSD; A/N has more warnings. Rating may go up. Cover by me! ETERNALLYDEADIMSOSORRY))
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Greetings. I will be your author for this time, and I hope you enjoy.

First of all, warnings. Please do not read if you feel uncomfortable about: blood/gore, violence, body horror, and possible character death. More warnings may be added because of future updates. UnderTale spoilers because of name mentions, but neither UT nor TG's plots will be referenced. However, to support UT, please play UT if you have not yet, it's worth it. Trust me.

Please also check out "xsylvia-black-drawsx" on tumblr, the creator of this specific AU, for official character references and backstory, as well as discussions for this plot.

They have mentioned that they have no true set name for this AU, using TokyoTale or UnderGhoul. I'll be referring to this AU as TokyoTale, tho, so if you wanna talk to me about it please call it TokyoTale thank...

I might reblog some stuff from them onto "postpacifist-undertale" on tumblr, since that is my main blog for my other ongoing UT fics (The Fruits of Frisk's Labor, SAVE the Monsters, BREAK the Barrier: UnderReal, and Trainertale: Determination Red and Purity Blue).

Long-ass titles amirite lmao

Spread the word about this fic, if you like! If you refer to me w pronouns, feel free to use either she/they! tbh anything but masculine pronouns I'm very far from that lmao

Now that THAT is out of the way, I will jump right into the story! Once again, check out xsylvia-black-drawsx on Tumblr for details on the AU! Now, on with the show, darlings!))

* * *

.

.

.

They remembered nothing, it was all a blur. What happened? All they remembered was darkness, the feeling of dread and fear, and blood.

Oh, lots of blood.

No one should ever have to see that much blood at once.

They don't even remember how they got here...

Wherever "here" is.

...

Opening their eyes might help.

Doing exactly that, one eyelid cracked open, immediately shutting upon the glare of the bright light flooding in. They tried again, squinting hard at their surroundings, eventually figuring out that they were in a bed with white bedsheets.

But wait, weren't they supposed to have two eyes?

They reached up a shaky hand, anxious to know what became of the right side of their face. They could feel gauze and medical tape, so maybe...

Sitting up, they felt around their face and discovered that yes, they still had two eyes. But wasn't the bandaged one torn out? Wasn't that side of their face and body mercilessly destroyed?

Their mind was hazy; they really didn't want to think about it anymore.

Instead, their mind wandered to where they currently sat; from what they could see out of their inhibited eyesight, a small television sat on a worn wooden desk across from their bed. Awards and cartoony health-related posters covered the walls -the child recognized a few from when they had checkups-, and a vase of week-old flowers sat next to them on a nightstand.

It looked exactly like a hospital room. But who took them in?

The door to their room clicked open slowly with a quiet creak, and a pair of green eyes poked out from behind the crevice. A woman stepped into the sterile room in a white doctor's coat and a tan turtleneck sweater, her blond hair tied up with a black ribbon in a messy ponytail. She was scribbling some notes on a clipboard before realizing that her patient was staring at her the whole time.

She quickly slid the item under their arm and waved shyly.

"U-Uh, hi there!" the person said anxiously, grabbing her left arm in habit. "I was the one who brought you here! I'm Dr. Alphys, what is your name?

"...Frisk? That's a pretty funny name, I'm sure you made that up! ...But okay, Frisk. Um... A-Are you feeling alright? Nothing out of the ordinary, I hope?"

They nodded, emotionless. They didn't know how to react around the doctor, but her personality was at least worthy of a response. She fidgeted slightly.

"O-oh, that's good! B-but, ah... I'm sure you noticed all the bandages, huh? I was a little rushed when I wrapped them, but w-we'll change them soon, anyway, s-so..."

...

"I'm going to the bathroom," she blurted out, desperate to see herself out of the awkward situation.

After Dr. Alphys stepped out of the room, Frisk dared to get out of bed. Removing the covers, they shivered from the breeze of the now-opened window. They tapped the wood floor with their feet pensively, unsure whether or not they were strong enough to stand up by themselves. As they waited for the feeling back in their legs, they shakily walked over to a mirror to examine their face.

Looking at the mirror in front of them, their memories came flooding back. All that pain, all that fear...

They felt their body start to shiver- first their hands, then their arms,- until they found themselves curled up in a ball on the floor. Their normal eye was twitching, looking left and right, frantically searching for something that wasn't there.

Their Other One was shut tight. They were desperate to believe it never happened.

It couldn't have.

It shouldn't have.

Why is life so unfair?

Why did life do this,

Why

Why

Why-

The door slammed open, and they flinched harshly. Whatever-WHOEVER opened the door immediately rushed to their side, a familiar voice muttering sweet nothings into Frisk's ear: "Everything is going to be okay," "It's already happened, you're safe now," "Take deep breaths, count to ten..."

...

Hyperventilation slowly turned to hiccuping tears, the shaking reduced to grasping tightly at the Doctor's sleeves as the two sat on the floor.

"Why... Why are you helping me?" the child eventually croaked out, big tears still rolling down their face.

"...W-Well, I was the one who... um... fixed you up! A-And I brought you here, and..." She paused.

"I-I know... what you are-"

Frisk's heart stopped for a moment. Then they snapped.

 _"So YOU'RE the one who made me like this!"_ They screeched, mind clouded with anger. They ran up to the doctor with surprising speed, ready to destroy her in their blind fit of rage.

She brought up her clipboard with sharp reflexes, suggesting she's done this before, and the child quickly shrunk down in fear in realization at what they just did.

She probably wants to kill them now that they've attacked there's no mistaking it what have they done-

"H-hey, calm down! You didn't let me finish! I-If I didn't put you under surgery, you would have definitely died of blood loss! I know what you are, b-but I'm used to it! I have... relations... with several of them, and..." She looked away, not bothering to finish her sentence.

Frisk stayed silent, eyeing her cautiously like a cornered animal, as she continued,

"B-but, I can help you cope! After all, my connections will certainly help out a... ghoul... in need! Especially one like you, s-since this kind of thing has... happened before-"

They didn't want to know anything more.

They just hoped those "connections" can help.

.

.

.

Dr. Alphys called up "a friend" to help calm Frisk down, but during that time Frisk thirsted for something... They dreaded to learn what exactly it was they craved, but they mentioned it to their caretaker, who addressed it on the phone.

After a short drive -and lots of signed dispatching papers- over to a homely bakery, the two climbed out of the car and were greeted with a soft, motherly face.

"H-Hi, Toriel! I was just about to call for you!" Alphys greeted, running up to the taller woman in good cheer.

The other, Toriel, offered a gentle wave at Alphys and Frisk- the latter hid behind the doctor with uncertainty at the stranger.

.

.

.

Frisk eventually became comfortable enough to seat themselves next to Dr. Alphys in a booth of the bakery as Toriel prepared something -Frisk couldn't quite make out what it was, but it smelled warm and inviting- on the shop counter nearby.

"Here, my child, this will help to soothe your nerves," Toriel spoke softly, offering a cup of brown-colored tea. "I added a few ingredients to the tea I normally wouldn't, but this is a special case."

The child took a small sip of the tea -not too hot, not too cold; almost like she knew what temperature to make it for them-, then sighed in contentment. Their intense hunger pangs suddenly faded to a faint voice in their head.

Like magic!

They had to know what was in this tea!

"Well, it's not something I would like to address in your current state, but..."

...

They were repressing their urges screaming at them to throw up.

And Alphys was saying they would end up LIVING here.

That'll end well.


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: So as that time of year comes 'round, I've been busy. Finals are trash, and as long as my grades are up I can get out of this hellhole. Maybe I can write more in the summer. Maybe not. It doesn't really matter.

What really matters is whether or not this fic will actually go in the direction of SB's AU-canon. I most likely won't update until there is some more detail to the plot, but I might write little updates like this to tide y'all over till then.

...Why don't you go and follow "postpacifist-undertale" and "xsylvia-black-drawsx" on Tumblr? Those blogs will keep you company for a bit.

But enough shameless plugs! Story time!))

* * *

.

.

.

After Dr. Alphys and Frisk met Toriel, the two returned to the hospital to finish the child's recovery. There, Frisk learned more about what they had become, and slowly but surely they got more accustomed to their new lifestyle.

Every once in a while, Frisk would get their terrifying flashbacks, sending them down to their knees in fear and grief. With Dr. Alphys by their side, however, their reactions became slightly less severe.

But the traumatic memory never did get any less gory.

.

.

.

"O-okay, are you ready? Say cheese!"

The three smiled into the camera lens' direction as it flickered once, twice... click!

"There! N-Now we have photographic proof of your new family, Frisk! Congratulations!" Dr. Alphys grinned happily, snatching up the camera tripod and examining the photo intently. She passed said device to the other two, both satisfied with the camera's results.

.

.

.

Dr. Alphys had gone to the restroom when Frisk asked their new caretaker if it's always been this quiet in the bakery-turned house.

Toriel sighed. "Yes, it's been very... very quiet nowadays..." She looked down at her tea. There was nothing Frisk could do.

"Oh... That's right. You had seen what happened to those two, didn't you...?"

Frisk looked down. They remembered it.

...

They clenched their fist, covered in their own blood, and...

Well, they could only hope it was their own.

A nasty metallic smell filled the air as the child clambered their way to the corner of the alley as they looked upon a horrifying scene of blood, swirling color, and the shiny glint of metal sparks as many strong and dangerous figures fought above them.

Loud gunshots echoed through the walls of the alley as Frisk desperately looked for safety- there was no way they could escape this unscathed. They glanced behind them to see two children with bloodied masks fatally impaled by a flesh-like weapon, maniacal laughter, and-

"Frisk! Frisk! Wake up!"

The child blinked out of their daze in shock and fear.

A slight tingle hung in their right eye. Their eye had probably turned black and red from the flashback. In a pathetic attempt to wipe it away, all they got were tears.

"Maybe you should get some rest, my child," Toriel offered gently. Frisk made one quick nod of approval before looking down at their hands.

...

Waving goodbye to Dr. Alphys, Frisk was slowly led upstairs to a bedroom that Toriel had prepared for them.

After dressing in a green and blue nightgown, Frisk's caretaker clicked the door open and flicked the light switch on. The room was painted a light sky blue, and a brightly-lit ceiling fan hung above. Yellow curtains hung over the closed windowframe across from where the two stood, and a small, wooden desk sat in the corner beneath it. A large bed hugged the east wall of the room and occupied a bit of the room space. Frisk didn't think they would need that much of it, anyway, and gratefully accepted it nonetheless.

They immediately flopped onto the plush bed, pulling the blue covers over their eyes. The lights clicked off as they got comfortable, and the two exchanged "goodnight"s before Toriel closed the door.

It was a long day of moving, and they quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

"My child, I would like to teach you more about being a ghoul- if you are prepared for such a thing, today."

Said child looked up from their breakfast -they only wanted the tea and a few muffin pieces, how peculiar-, curiously wondering what Toriel was holding behind her back. She then held out a white mask, swirling with purple and blue colors. It was shaped vaguely like an animal Frisk couldn't make out -a goat, maybe? It was hard to tell-, with small horns at the top. A single yellow flower was delicately painted above the right eye, and the mask was shaped in a smile.

They rather liked the flower, and couldn't help but stare. Their caretaker laughed softly.

"Perhaps we can even go and get a mask for you today, if the bakery isn't too crowded. Wouldn't that be fun? I'm certain Muffet will love you, she always had that air around children..." Toriel hummed softly as she started off to stash away her mask in a cabinet drawer under the cashier desk.

The bakery will open soon, and she wouldn't want to have it lying around and stir up trouble.

She hummed a quiet tune as she continued with her morning routine and chores, Frisk briskly following suit. Polishing the cashier desk, preparing freshly-baked goods to be sold for the day, looking through the morning paper with a good breakfast...

Today was certainly going well, if nothing else.

Suddenly she felt a light tug on her skirt, and she naturally looked down.

"Hm? What is it? You... want a mask that will not let you eat anything? Whatever for, my child?

...

"...I see. But surely you will go hungr-"

Frisk frantically shook their head in response, then raised up their eyes, filled with fear and guilt. Toriel's worried face turned up in a sad smile as she quietly poured two cups of browned tea.

She sighed, it was always the children she took under her wing, wasn't it...

No, don't think about it anymore. They are at rest now; no more...

"So you have made your decision... I understand, small one. Please reconsider whenever you'd like; I do not want you to starve to death," she replied with a bit of humor, setting another cup of tea on the table in front of Frisk before sitting down to a cup herself. She sat with her legs to the side of the chair, since she still needed to flip the door sign to "OPEN".

...

At least they were comfortable enough to drink something to relieve their cravings, she mused. It was a good thing cows' blood was a good enough substitute for human blood; Toriel constantly gave thanks for that discovery.

Speaking of which, her hospital blood raids might even decline a bit, since she only had two mouths to... feed...

"M-Mom? Why are you crying?"

 _Mom... I miss that so much..._

"Mom?"

Toriel wiped her tears away with her sleeve, then looked up at Frisk with eyes that have seen too much, eyes that seemed too old for her body, eyes that have seen too much blood, pain, fear, suffering...

Eyes that needed love.

Frisk slipped out of the chair they sat on and walked toward her silently.

"...I'm sorry, my child. I did not mean to frighten you- Oof!"

Her apology was cut off with a tight embrace to her torso, as Frisk suddenly started sobbing into her dress. They cried and cried and did not stop. She felt the need to comfort, but she wanted to cry, too.

Not able to hold her tears back any longer, the two crumpled to the wood floor.

The day she lost her family: she shouldn't have had to recover from it alone...

Frisk could only imagine what Toriel felt at that moment. They would never be able to know, for knowing the emotions of a mother can only be known by mothers.

But Toriel blessed the small child for the effort.

...

The bakery didn't open that day.


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: Updates after 29484938 years-

My computer has been acting up, so I've been putting everything on hiatus until it got fixed. Sorry for the wait!))

* * *

"My child, I realized how we did not go and order a mask for you yesterday. Would you like to have one made for you today?"

Frisk looked at their new caretaker pensively. Would it make her sad to think about again?

"Oh, do not worry, my child. I feel better today, thank you for your concern," she replied, hiding a soft smile.

"Let's get ready to go, then! This will be fun, do not worry!"

Turning around, she took up Frisk's small hand and led them upstairs to change into their day clothes: a solid indigo sweater and black leggings.

Their caretaker excused herself to get ready for the day as well; meanwhile, Frisk went to the bathroom to examine their new outfit, and they seemed satisfied. It was unfortunate that white bandages and patches of gauze were still littering their body, but there was nothing they could do until they healed.

When they came downstairs Toriel awaited them and clicked the shop door open.

.

.

.

A small bell jingled noisily as Toriel opened the door to the maskmaker's shop, Frisk wondering whether this was even the right place... It seems too suspicious for it to be anything but legal or safe, but their caretaker gently nudged them inside.

It was hard to see, and it was hard to breathe- it reeked of blood both human and ghoul, but it was almost... comforting? The half-ghoul shivered at the thought. Looking around, one could make out the contorted shapes of what seem to be masks on display. Maybe they should get a simple one, not as complicated as Toriel's but a pretty one, still...

"Ahuhuhu... Welcome dearies!" Came a raspy voice from the shadows, making Frisk jump and search around frantically for the source.

"Greetings again, Muffet. I hope you are doing well!" Replied Toriel. "Please come out, you have a walk-in order today!"

The voice stepped into the dim yellow lighting of the room, illuminating the features of a very toothy ghoul with dark and poofy black hair. Frisk assumed that this was the maskmaker, if the apron said anything about it.

She did have on-point eyeliner, though. Not that that fact can be used at all.

As the two adults talked in immersive conversation, Frisk noticed more of the stranger's appearance. Like how four purple-pink spiderlike limbs were sprouting out of her back. Kagune, was it? They weren't able to remember ghoul terms that well... But wasn't that only for self-defense? Why would she have it out?

Said ghoul turned to Frisk with cloth measuring tapes in two of her Kagune limbs.

Oh boy.

"Say, dearie... You know you aren't the first one of your kind, yes?"

All Frisk could do was nod frantically. She giggled at the child's fear, which prompted more nervousness from them.

"Oh, don't be afraid! All I'm going to do is make a mask for you, silly! Now, Frisk, was it? You haven't killed any spiders at all, have you?"

No, they hadn't. But why was this relevant at all?

"I just need to get a feel of your personality, or else the mask won't turn out right! Ahuhuhu... Let's see... Simple there, simple here... You really don't want anything to do with us, don't you dearie? Well, I'll see what I can do, be right back!" With that, she turned away to gather materials, Toriel stepping forward to put her hands on Frisk's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"You have done well, my child. Splendid!" their caretaker said with a smile. "Miss Muffet is the best maskmaker in Tokyo, she's surely to find a mask that suits you well!"

.

.

.

It was nearly three hours before the two saw Muffet again, but when they did, she seemed... Empty-handed?

"Apologies, dearies, but I normally don't carry these kinds of masks, ahuhuhu... I'm sure you didn't want something over-the-top, so I managed to snatch one of those surgical masks from the human hospital nearby," she explained, handing said item to Frisk.

It was sterile white in color, with a neatly-painted red heart on the front. Upside-down, but pretty nevertheless.

However, the child turned the mask over to see a peculiar mark on the inside in the shape of an eye?

"That's a bit of my signature illusionary magic, dearie! As you can tell, the mask doesn't cover the eyes. The magic will change the color of your normal eye to match Ghoul-mode's... But these are a lot more acceptable to wear in public, so it's a double-edged sword," Muffet explained.

"I don't suppose you will go on hunting trips, will you dearie?"

A furious shake of Frisk's head declared a firm "no".

"Well, don't you worry! Once you get more used to everything, I'm certain you'll reconsider. I'm feeling a bit generous today, so Mrs. Dreemurr-"

"Please, just... Toriel," The woman interrupted.

Muffet stopped to think for a moment, playing with the thought, but then decided not to say anything about it.

"...Ah, alright then. How about a discount, yes? 15% sounds like a nice number, so that'll be..."

.

.

.

When the new little family got home, Frisk couldn't stop thinking about the mask. Will it really do enough to cover their face? Perhaps they will stay at home for a while longer before going that far.

Home.

No place they've lived in has deserved that name until now.

It was nice.


End file.
